


Sweetheart

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: Cyrus and TJ have been boyfriends for almost a year. When their anniversary is coming and TJ is out of ideas to surprise his boyfriend, they somehow end up on the annual trip with Cyrus' parents.Tyrus Week 2018.Day 6: Road Trip.





	Sweetheart

"That idea sucks!" TJ knew he shouldn't be so honest, but he couldn't help it and by seeing Buffy's disgusting face he knew the help was over.

"Nothing seems good enough for you, TJ!"

"It has to be a perfect idea, Cyrus deserves it" He knows that if he wasn't blushing right now at the looks of happiness and tenderness that Andi and Buffy gave him, he'd probably be rolling his eyes.

"He's right" both Buffy and TJ are surprised by Andi's response. "It's your one-year anniversary." Andi stops paying attention to them and looks out the window. "Maybe the solution is to do something simple"

"Simple?"

"You know, get Cyrus ' favorite movies, buy some pizza and Baby Taters, invite him to your house. Make him feel comfortable "

"It may not be such a bad idea" replies TJ, actually thinking about it.

"But that's what they do almost every day!" And before the discussion that Buffy was about to start, Cyrus walks into The Spoon.

"Is something wrong?" It’s the first thing that TJ asks his boyfriend, for the face of concern that he had and the fact that he did not want their eyes to make contact.

"Not really. I hope " He says with a little smile, looking at his friends and not him.

"Are you going to break up with me or something?" He said, jokingly, but at the moment the words left his mouth, he got a little scared.

"No!" Cyrus almost screamed.

"You're too good for me, sometimes I’m afraid you’ll do it." Even though it was a truth that frightened him, TJ says it with a smile.

"Am I too good for you? You're too good for me! "Cyrus also says it with a smile and at that time nothing is important, it´s just the two of them.

"Can you stop being so disgustingly cute?" Says Andi and although Buffy doesn't say it, she agrees with her friend.

"You had to tell TJ something, remember Cy?”

"C’mon, you can tell me"

"Do you remember the trip my parents make with me every year?" TJ had heard several times about that strange annual trip. Cyrus along with his four parents were leaving the city, not really far away and spent the afternoons in a beautiful lake, playing, eating hot dogs and having fun. To then go to a hotel not far from the lake to sleep. TJ thought it was a funny thing to go to a hotel, but he knew that the overprotective parents of his boyfriend and Cyrus himself wouldn't want to sleep outdoors.

"Yes, I remember"

"It's this weekend." And Saturday is their anniversary.

"Can't we be together on our anniversary?" Although he was very disappointed, TJ thought it would be a good idea to have a few more days to get a good idea for their anniversary.

"Well, I thought you might come with us," And that was something TJ wasn't really expecting.

"Do you want me to go with you and your parents on your family trip?"

"We'll go too, it'll be our third year," Andi says.

"And I thought it would be a good idea for our anniversary. But you can say no... "

"I want to go. But I'm surprised.” He admits. They´ve been together almost a year, and they spent four or five months pretending they not like each other. And after all this time, Cyrus has not said anything to any of his four parents. And then TJ understood. "Do your parents know I'm your boyfriend or I'm going to have to pretend that we are just friends?"

"I still don't tell them. But I will, I swear "TJ knows he won't do it in the future soon, but his hope doesn't escape. "But we will have our own room, if that helps" Cyrus feels his cheeks starting to blush, maybe he should have kept that detail for when the two of them were alone.

"Cyrus!" Screams Andi, after recovering from almost drowning with a drink of his milkshake.

"You know I didn't want to say it like that!"

"No?" Says TJ and his boyfriend hits him on the shoulder. "Ouch" Buffy just laughs at the whole situation.

"Will you go?"

"I'll go" TJ makes a smile. "But as I will have to pretend to be only your friend for two days…"

"Three"

"For three days, you'll have to let me teach you how to play basketball."

"What? You know I'm not good at anything physical!" Cyrus says scared. And it looks like Buffy bites her tongue avoiding herself say a joke.

"It'll be fun!"

"All right."

* * *

 

And now, two days later it was Saturday afternoon. Most of the morning they were swimming in the lake but now, TJ, Andi and Buffy enjoyed the sun while Cyrus along with his parents prepared hot dogs.

"Don't you mind?" asks Andi.

"What?"

"That Cyrus haven’t tell anything about your relationship to his parents," she said, when she made sure that no one else could hear besides them three.

"Sometimes." It's the first time he's ever admitted anyone other than Cyrus. "Especially because I introduced him to my family after two months of being together."

"Why don't you ask him to do that for you?" Buffy sounds really intrigued.

"Because this is not about me"

"You are the secret boyfriend, remember?"

"But I may not be the only one"

"Huh?" Andi doesn't seem to understand.

"Maybe one day Cy and I will break up. And he'll have other boyfriends. " TJ takes the opportunity to look at his boyfriend who seems not to be understanding very well how to make hot dogs in a place other than his own kitchen. "It's his decision. To tell or not his parents"

"Oh" is the only thing that Andi can pronounce.

"Pretty mature for someone like you" although Buffy wants to sound like she's saying something hurtful, on her face he can see she's kind of proud. "And although two years ago I would not have said the same thing, I think Cyrus chose his boyfriend well" They smile and for some reason, after that talk he feels much calmer.

* * *

 

"What?" Ask Cyrus, and then give a bite to his hot dog. They hadn’t been like this for long. When the food was ready, Cyrus ' stepfather called them to eat and now they were sitting on the grass, eating in a quiet silence until _that_ happened.

"Did you just call TJ sweetheart?" His mother asks and Cyrus feels that his whole world is falling apart. TJ can see it in his face.

"What?"  Cyrus looks for help in the look of his friends who seem just as scared and his boyfriend seems to be enjoying a little too much the situation. Right now Cyrus wish he hadn't been so lazy. He finished his soda before his food and to avoid getting up he decided to ask TJ for some of his. That's when the damn word slipped.

"This is uncomfortable" Finally says TJ and Cyrus looks at him angrily. "What? It is" and TJ had to stop himself for not saying sweetheart too.

"I need to talk to you" Cyrus took a deep breath, looking at TJ's proud face, he knew everything would be okay.

"TJ is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Says his father.

"Did you know?" Buffy said before anyone, surprised.

"Buffy, shut up," Andi says.

"We're boyfriends." It is the first time that Cyrus says it without having to verify if their parents or someone who knows it is close.

"We suspected it a little." Says his stepmother.

"Well, actually a lot," says his mother.

"It's pretty obvious something's going on between you two." Now his stepfather is the one who speaks and Cyrus feels his face become even more red, if it is even possible.

"Is it?"

"And when you met him you didn't stop talking about him" that’s something TJ didn't know. "TJ did this, TJ did the other thing, I wish I could get Buffy and TJ to get along," says his father.

"Why didn't you say anything?" TJ asks.

"We waited for him to be ready."

"Aren't you angry or something?"

"Of course not, Sweet... Cyrus" says his stepmother. "We love you."

"And" suddenly says Cyrus's father, looking at TJ. "You do something to our baby you will have four parent really angry" Maybe TJ should have thought a little bit about the consequences of four parents knowing about their relationship.

“Dad! You are embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend" For the first time Cyrus didn't blush while saying that word. And at that moment, TJ knew it was worth the wait.


End file.
